Douleur, réalité, conscience
by Yutopia
Summary: Une histoire quelque peu tragique ...   Hahaha. Pourquoi je ris moi ?
1. Les faits

Youhou ! Me revoilà, je sais ça fait longtemps (Sorry Pikanox sensei 3)

Bon ce n'est pas le chapitre 2 de ma fic en cours mais une nouvelle invention de mon cru ^^

Alors ça se compose de 2 parties,

Une narrative et ensuite une plus journalistique.

Bon je vous laisse lire, enjoy *-*

_A ses sourires qui me rendent si forte, - Heughae-_

_A sa bonne humeur, sa sagesse, et ses mots qui donnent le sourire, -Pikanox-_

_Et à la fille aux cheveux noirs qui un certain 29 octobre 2011 est venue à notre recherche. - Calynae-_

_Les filles vous êtes mes anges à moi, _

_Merci._

* * *

><p><em>Rapide, trop rapide, telle est la vie que j'ai vécue<em>.

Je suis assis pour une fois au calme à l'arrière de mon véhicule de fonction, les yeux fermés, la musique envahissant mon esprit. Par les vitres fumées du véhicule, le paysage passe à une allure moyenne, je pense à la soirée qui vient de passer et à celle qui va venir. Je me dis que je vais, après mon service militaire, tout arrêter et prendre le temps à mon compte, le dépenser comme je le veux, et enfin je vais ne plus avoir peur.

Je laisse ma tête choir sur le repose tête, ferme les yeux, me laisse envahir par les sensations du moteur ronronnant du 4x4 dans lequel je me trouve. Une légère impression que nous roulons plus vite que d'habitude, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je laisse mes pensées se diriger vers eux. Encore une fois nous avons vécu une soirée géniale, certes nous, ou du moins je n'ai pas lésiné sur l'alcool. Un léger mal de crâne persiste, mais sans autres dégâts, j'ai bien envie d'une clope moi.

Mon portable vibre, tiens : Leur manquerais-je déjà ?

Un numéro anonyme s'affiche, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère légèrement, la voiture prend encore un peu de vitesse.

_**« Oppa,**_

_**C'est la dernière fois que je te dis ça,**_

_**Je n'aime pas que tu regardes les autres,**_

_**Que tu m'oublies,**_

_**Que tu en voies d'autres ! **_

_**Je suis malheureuse sans toi, **_

_**Donc je vais te prendre,**_

_**Et te garder pour moi seule.**_

_**Rendez-vous de l'autre côté,**_

_**Je t'aime mon amour. »**_

Un bruit de casse, je sens que la voiture n'est plus au sol, mon cœur se soulève, mon envie de fumer devient fugace laissant place à la nausée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les manèges à sensations fortes.

Ma tête heurte le verre froid de la vitre, j'ai mal, je cligne des yeux mais impossible d'y voir quoique ce soit. J'entends que l'on crie, les flashs des appareils photos crépitent, je mélange illusion et réalité, bizarrement je n'ai pas peur, je savais qu'un jour ça finirais comme ça.

Les questions viennent assaillir mon esprit, tandis que je sens mes forces m'abandonner. Le long de mon corps un liquide chaud coule, fuit, cherche à aller se refroidir sur le cuir des sièges. Je suis seul, je le sais, je le sens. Ou vais-je aller après ça ? Vais-je vivre ? Vais-je mourir ? Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, mais je suis serein. C'est moi qui suis là, aucun d'eux. Pourquoi moi ? Car c'est ma mission de les protéger à jamais.

_La vie est comme le fugace levé de soleil, tout comme sa couleur elle ne règne guère longtemps, mais on peut toujours la voir si on respecte les mêmes règles qu'elle. _

…

…

…

_On ne vous a jamais dit qu'a 3 il y en avait toujours un de seul ?_


	2. Le résultat

Dans un quotidien coréen, le fait fut relaté ainsi :

**« Aujourd'hui le pays pleure une de ses plus fidèles étoiles montantes de la kpop. Park Yoochun est décédé hier après-midi de ses blessures. **

**Un accident de voiture, impliquant le véhicule de la star conduit par un des chauffeurs associé à la maison de disque et une voiture conduite par une fan **_**Saeseng.**_

**Une enquête est en cours, mais il est sûr que cet acte était prémédité car nous avons retrouvé un sms compromettant sur le portable de la jeune fille. De plus, les forces de police nous affirment qu'elle avait avalé une dose important d'antidépresseurs expliquant sa conduite à risques.**

**C'est la première fois que dans le pays du matin calme un tel acte a lieu.**

**Quant aux deux autres membres des JYJ la C-Jes Entertainment bloque une majeure partie des informations sur leurs états. Les seules nouvelles nous proviennent de leurs comptes Twitter respectif, ils sont en train de réfléchir à une possible sortie de l'univers de la musique.**

**En ce qui concerne les deux autres membres de l'ancien groupe Don Bang Shin Ki, nous savons qu'ils ont apporté tous leurs soutien, et sont en ce moment même aux près des deux chanteurs.**

**L'enterrement du jeune prodige de la musique aura lieu dans un lieu tenu secret pour éviter tout débordement. **

**Choi Seohyun, journaliste en chef de l'équipe.** »


End file.
